Tricky Love
by Kaitou Kunoichi
Summary: A notorious trickster and a detective team up on a dangerous mission that to solve a mystery, stop a killer, and help them start anew.
1. Chapter 1

Kudo Shinichi walked wearily into his room, dropping his schoolbag and collapsing on his bed without even bothering to flick on a light. The curtains pulled, he was left to mull over his thoughts in the darkness.

How could she do that, he wondered. Of all the ways it might have ended, he never thought it would be like this.

He had noticed Ran wasn't at school that day, but no one seemed to know exactly where she was. Having some spare time, Shinichi decided to drop by a flower shop a few blocks down and picked up a small bouquet of tiny white flowers with a pink tag attached, "Get Well Soon". A cold or the flu seemed logical enough.

When he stopped by her house, he found it odd that her father's car was gone. He didn't think that police would call him out to a crime scene without notifying him. Walking back to his own house, he was surprised to find a small note scribbled hurriedly on a piece of paper addressed to him.

Ran had left, invited by some well known karate organization in the U.S. And she had left. Without a word of goodbye. The note ended in a plea for apology and best wishes. It now lay outside his door, just where he had dropped it, soaked by the light spring shower.

She was really gone.

Rolling onto one side, Shinichi limply let the bouquet tumble to the floor. Trying to get his thoughts off of her, he wondered where Conan was, his younger self who still existed despite he had regained his old body due to the effects of Dr. Agasa's semi-successful time machine. But still his thoughts drifted back to her, to her smile, pulling him deeper into his misery.

"What's got _you _so down?" came a voice from the window, causing Shinichi to jump to his feet, stepping on the flowers.

"Who's there?" he demanded, praying that whoever it was would just let him be. But no such luck.

A boy, probably around his age, jumped gracefully through the window, a white cape fluttering out behind him. The boy was clad in a tuxedo of white, a monocle and top hat disguising his true identity. Recognizing the famed thief, Shinichi was even more startled.

"Pardon my intrusion," he said, taking a few steps forward, a hint of mocking in his voice, "But it is rather wet out there." Shinichi shot Kid a sharp glance, ready to jump on him the moment he tried to escape.

"What do you want with me, Kid? Trying to get me out of the way?" It wouldn't have followed his normal patterns, but today Shinichi's whole world seemed to have turned upside down.

"I'm insulted," he replied, looking genuinely surprised. "Surely a good detective such as yourself wasn't _really_ thinking that. Use your head." Shinichi sighed to himself out of relief, but didn't let his guard down. So far, Kid hadn't made any sudden or suspicious moves, but magicians were the masters of subtlety, after all.

"Then what do you want?" he asked again his train of thought momentarily leaving the note. There was a moments hesitation before the thief responded.

"I came to ask for your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi was dumbfounded. For what seemed like the first time in his life, he couldn't think of anything to say. He studied the kaitou's face dubiously, sensing the sincerity.

"I need you to help me solve a case," he said again, seeing the teenage detective's look of disbelief. Just barely holding in his laughter, Shinichi sat on the side of his bed, earning him an irritated glance from the thief who obviously sensed he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Okay, hit me." The thief, deciding to take a slight revenge into his own hands, sat calmly in the window.

"Tell me, why do you think I steal priceless gems?"

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

"I only asked you what you _thought_, not the answer." he replied with a small, mischievous smirk. Irritably, Shinichi stood back up and began pacing back and forth through the darkness of the room.

"Because you enjoy embarrassing the authorities." he answered shortly. To his surprise, the thief's gaze turned downwards, the grin vanishing from his face as his attitude became almost visibly more somber.

"So it would appear…" Shinichi stopped where he stood.

"So that's not the case? Then for what reason?" The kaitou took a deep sigh and sat down on the bed, his head hanging slightly. Shinichi was shocked, almost frightened, to see the usually so flamboyant thief like this.

"Long story short, some people are out to kill me, the same people that killed my father, the original Kaitou Kid."

The surprises just didn't seem to end. Involuntarily taking a seat next to the thief, Shinichi half expected Sherlock Holmes to come flying through the window next, followed by the ever faithful Watson.

"The Pandora gem," he continued, "Is hidden with in jewel. Legend says it will being immortality. But legend or not, I have to find it before they do and destroy it."

"So that's why they're after you…" Shinichi muttered thoughtfully. It made perfect sense.

"That, and they think I'm my father." Shinichi ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry to hear about this and all, but you're a thief and I'm a detective. And I have a lot on my mind right now, so-"

"Oh, you mean the girlfriend troubles." interrupted Kid, pulling a soggy note from thin air.

"She wasn't even my girlfriend. Never got a chance to ask her out." groaned Shinichi miserably as he felt a heavy weight descending on his shoulders once again.

"There, there. I feel for you, I really do." said Kid, putting an arm around Shinichi like an old friend. "I know a thing or two about girls myself." Shinichi groaned and held his head in his hands.

"The last thing I want from you is girl help." he grumbled.

"But that's what friends are for!" exclaimed Kid, his usual airy, joking demeanor returning to him. Shinichi couldn't help but crack a smile. Everything was just so ridiculous.

"Alright, 'friend', then how about removing that monocle?" At that, Kid laughed.

"But wouldn't you rather find out for yourself, detective?" Shinichi shrugged as they both stood up.

"Alright, Kid. I'll take your case. For free even." he joked, extending a hand. Kid shook it firmly, a warm smile of gratitude spreading across his face.

"Deal. I'll send a note to the police before my next heist. I'll be counting on you to tell them that I'm not their target, this time, at least."

At that moment, a small bespectacled face peeked out from behind the bedroom door, blue eyes wide in astonishment. Immediately he jumped into the bedroom, lifting up a sleeve to reveal a watch which he pointed at the thief.

"What are you doing here?" the boy snapped, ready to stun him if he tried to escape. Kid only grinned.

"I'm sure Shinichi, here, would be happy to explain." he said, waiting for Conan to drop his guard, but no luck. A small capsule slipped down his sleeve and into his hand with the faintest movement. With a final smug grin, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Waving a small hand to clear his vision, Conan came forward coughing only to find the ever elusive Kid had escaped once again. And right when he was within their grasp.

"You mind explaining this?" Conan asked when the air had cleared, the smoke filtering out through the open window into what had escalated into a downpour.

"We're doing him a favor." Shinichi replied, finding a slight amusement at the expression on his younger self's face. When a deep sigh, Shinichi relayed the entire conversation to the boy, all the while secretly wondering if- no, _when_ he was going to wake up and find it all a dream.

>>>to be continued…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A huge thank you to everyone who reads this ( even if you didn't enjoy it ).

It thrills me ( I am pathetic ) to know that not all of my time spent writing is a waste. If anything, I hope to keep improving!

Okay, so this is my first DC fanfic. Also my second attempt at this simpler style of writing. It's nearly driving me insane…I am so used to adding _paragraphs_ of detail

Okay, so I finally have a title.

And I personally don't like it too much XP

If anyone has any suggestions, they're always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

"So you really plan on helping him…" said Conan, adjusting his glasses thoughtfully. Shinichi nodded slowly, hoping his younger self wasn't thinking him as crazy as he was thinking himself. "If he was telling the truth, these people could be anyone, even officers in the police force."

"Yeah. We'll have to pick who we bring with us carefully."

Conan nodded, his glasses slipping back down his nose.

"Do you think…. Could they be the same as the men who drugged you…. er… us?" Conan asked hesitantly. But Shinichi only shook his head.

"From the way it sounded, I think they've made attempts on Kid's life before, and the easiest time for them to do that is during heists. Even since I've been going to cases again I haven't seen or heard about them. No suspicious activity on their part, either."

Conan nodded again, and walked back to the door before stopping and turning back around.

"Is everything alright?" It sounded like a stupid question considering the events of that night, but he knew his older self would know what he meant.

"Yeah," Shinichi responded. "I'm just thinking about this whole thing…" His gaze drifted distractedly. With that, Conan left and shut the door.

Shinichi, putting all thoughts of heists aside, allowed his mind to wander back to Ran. There were so many regrets. If he had only told her straight out how he felt. It might have been different. He would never make that mistake again, if there was an 'again', he thought, laying back on his bed. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

He awoke the following morning to his alarm clock screaming in his ear. After mumbling something incoherent and slamming the snooze button, he sat up groggily, peering out his window into the warm, sunny morning. His bedroom door eased open silently, Conan's small figure slipped in, already dressed in his usual school getup.

"Shinichi," he chirped in his little kid, "Time to get up!" He stood in the doorway adjusting the small bow tie around his neck. Shinichi mumbled something else and stood up, still dressed in his school uniform. Conan tilted his head to one side questioningly, studying his older self silently. Sensing Conan's unease, Shinichi forced a tired smile and leaned down to pick up his schoolbag.

"Just a little exhausted." he said, walking past Conan and out the door. Not completely convinced, Conan followed him down the stairs to the front door and watched his older self trudge down the sidewalk, his shoulders sagging unusually. Shrugging to himself, the boy detective closed the door and went to get breakfast.

When Shinichi arrived at school, he fought his way through the crowds to his classroom, knocking into more than a few people in his half-daze. Taking his seat, he lay a book out on his desk staring blankly at the pages, uncharacteristically quiet. Suddenly a large group of people, all crowded around a single person in the center of them all, shoved their way through the door, making a large commotion.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed one girl, clapping her hands excitedly. As the bell for the start of class rand, Shinichi glanced up just in time to see a mass of people disbanding from around an unfamiliar boy. He took an empty seat as the teacher walked in, clapping irritably to get the classes attention.

"Class, we have a new student today, so please try to be welcoming. Now-" Without warning the boy bounced to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Kuroba Kaitou. Pleased to meet you all." he said smiling, taking a deep bow. Half the classroom erupted into applause. After taking a few more bows, he was ushered back to his seat.

The school day dragged by slowly, and a wave of relief washed over Shinichi, as well as the rest of the student body, as the last bell of the day rang. As he began packing his books away, waiting for the classroom to empty, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peering up, he found himself peering into the smiling face of Kuroba Kaitou.

"Kudo Shinichi, I assume? I've heard a lot about you. Quite the detective, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied awkwardly, rising to his feet. He had the strangest feeling of familiarity, but he brushed it aside for the moment.

"Maybe you could show me around some time, if you have the time, that is. I just moved here so it'd be nice to know somebody." Kaitou said, following Shinichi down the hall.

"It seems like you've already got quite a fan club here." replied Shinichi, remembering the crowd of people that morning. Kaitou just shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Fans and friends are different. Friends you get to spend time with, get to know. So, what do you say?"

Shinichi pushed open the door to outside, squinting his eyes against the sun.

"Sure." he replied. "Is tomorrow after school alright?"

"Let's see… tomorrow is Friday…" Kaitou said thoughtfully. "Yeah, sounds good to me! Catch you later!" he said hurriedly, flashing a thumbs-up before dashing off and seeming to disappear into the crowd. Shinichi grinned to himself. Friendly, outgoing, this Kaitou guy seemed like someone he could get along with, even if he was a bit strange. Especially if he enjoyed a good mystery.

>>>to be continued…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

First off, I truthfully didn't think people would actually like this…

Thank you sooo much to everyone who reads this!

Cookies all around!

Holy crap. It's actually another chapter.

Whether this is a good or bad thing, I have yet to determine… o.O

sarcasm Yes, this chapter is where it gets so original.

I am going to hate myself for this later.

Tried to fix up some of the things people commented on (one being writing a character's actions after another character's quote. Bad me).

Also, a short explanation as to why I decided not to use honorifics (such as -chan or -kun)--- I am lazy. Very lazy. That is all ;

Ha. Laziness…which reminds me of all the other unfinished fics I have somewhere… kicks self


	4. Chapter 4

It was late Thursday night when inspector Nakamori received the note:

"Expect to see me when the moon vanishes

and only hope's light illuminates the sky"

KID

After hours of studying the mysterious note, the inspector had no more knowledge than he had to begin with. The small lamp on the corner of his desk flickered dully before sputtering out. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. He was glad for the distraction.

The coming Saturday night an eclipse was going to occur roughly around 11:30 pm. As for 'hope's light', that also seemed too simple. The world famous Hope Diamond was currently on display at a museum, just a few blocks from his office. It made perfect sense, was practically spelled out for him. Surely there must have been some hidden meaning he had overlooked? He sighed heavily. If there was, he had missed it completely.

Kaito sat on his bed at home, his long fingers nimbly flipping through a deck of cards. But his eyes stared off distractedly, focused on an empty space on his wall. The note was delivered. Being so straightforward about his heists really wasn't his style, it was too much fun to watch the police try and answer his riddles, but he wanted to make sure they were there for this one. Not that he doubted the mind of inspector Nakamori, he was by no means an idiot, but it was just another precaution. If the mysterious hit-man was going to her there, he couldn't afford any slip-ups, on his part or the police's.

The cards arced high in the air, jumping from one hand to another with surprising ease. Tucking the deck carefully into another pocket, he stretched out on his bed, running through the plan again before allowing sleep to carry him off.

The next day after school was sunny and bright, the perfect day to explore the town. Of course, Shinichi and Kaito were volunteered to carry books back to other classrooms they were borrowed from.

"How did we get stuck doing this?" whined Kaito, shouldering the bag that he had somehow managed to fit over half the books in to avoid several trips.

"I think they had hopes of seeing more of your magic." Shinichi said as they arrived at the last classroom and began unpacking the remaining books. Kaito grinned. Despite it being only his second day, he was already one of the most popular people at school, and he couldn't deny that he liked the attention.

"Well, that's the last of them!" Kaito exclaimed, dramatically placing the last book upon the stack. "Still up for playing tour guide?"

"Sure." Shinichi replied, nodding. As they walked out of the room and down the hall, they became aware of the sound of footsteps behind them, approaching fast. Before either could react, a nerdy looking boy slid around the corner and rushed past, shoving Kaito out of his way. Kaito fell backwards, his head just about to slam into the wall when Shinichi reached out and caught his arm.

"You alright?" asked the detective, pulling Kaito to his feet.

"Yeah. Thanks a- Watch it!" An entire group of boys tore around the corner, pushing the two carelessly out of the way, shouting after the boy who had rushed past just a few moments before. Shinichi quickly stumbled out of the way to avoid being trampled, pushing Kaito against the wall to avoid the same fate. When the stampede had passed, Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bullies…" he muttered. "I hope that poor kid can run faster than them."

A mischievous smirk spread across Kaito's face.

"Oh, but Shinichi, we've hardly met!" he exclaimed, giggling to himself. Shinichi, becoming aware he still had Kaito pinned against the wall, immediately jumped back, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks.

"S-sory." he said, laughing uncomfortably. Kaito just laughed and threw an arm around the detectives shoulder as they kept on walking.

"Nah, it's fine. You saved me from being trampled to death, anyways. Maybe on a second date." he added, winking, then broke out in laughter again. Shinichi pushed him away in mock irritability as they made their way out onto the street.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kaito as they walked past a newspaper stand, a newspaper suddenly appearing in his hands out of thin air. "Looks like Kaitou Kid is about to pull another heist!"

Shinichi grabbed the newspaper as it was handed to him, his keen eyes carefully scanning over the small black words. Sure enough, a warning letter had been sent to the police, as usual. "So, what do you think of him, being a detective and all?" asked Kaito, breaking the silence between them.

"He's good at what he does, can't deny that." Shinichi replied as he dropped what he guessed to be the stolen newspaper on an empty bench. Someone else was bound to pick it up.

"I doubt he'll ever be caught." said Kaito confidently, resting his hands behind his head.

"No," Shinichi said quickly, grinning to himself. "One day he will be caught, and I'll be the one to do it. I'll be remembered as the great teenage detective who caught the mysterious Kaitou Kid!" he said, his mind wandering off into fantasies of catching Kid. But his daydreams were cut short. "Wait, don't tell me you're a Kid supporter."

"Of course!" Kaito replied cheerfully. "Magicians have to stick together."

Taking this as kind of a challenge, Shinichi smirked.

"Well one day you're going to be cheering him on in jail where he belongs."

Picking up on his thoughts, Kaito returned a devilish grin.

"Okay, you're on."

"If you're such a fan, why don't you come with me to the heist tomorrow? You could get a front row seat."

Amazingly, the other boy only shrugged.

"I'd love to, but I have to work. Maybe next time." he said casually.

"You have a job? Where do you work?" asked Shinichi. Kaito only grinned.

"Maybe you can figure that out for yourself, detective." he said, peering up at the sky. "It's getting late. See you!" he exclaimed, and took off.

Shinichi stared after him. He was a bit on the strange side, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. Plus, it was nice for him to have someone to talk to who wouldn't constantly question him about Ran. Somehow, he even felt more comfortable about it, just being around the light-hearted magician. But there was still that feeling that something about him was so familiar. Shrugging it off, Shinichi set off for his own home.

to be continued…

Holycrapmywritingsucksass.

I really should give up, but I might as well finish it, since I already have it posted…

The next chapter is longer, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday night. The street was packed with spectators and police cars, the sounds of excited cheering and wailing sirens echoing through the city. At either side of the street a blockade was set to prevent cars from getting stuck in the ocean of people come to watch the event. 'Do not enter' tape had to be wound around street lamps to keep the crowd back. Conan paced impatiently, checking his watch every few minutes. Only twelve minutes to go. He looked up, closely eyeing the sparkling diamond that sat in the glass case above his head. In the dim light he could scarcely see the thin laser beams crisscrossing all around it like a web. But tonight, the priceless jewel's safety wasn't his main concern.

Shinichi and the inspector climbed the steep stairs to the museum, serious expressions on both their faces. Conan was still pacing back and forth in front of the display case, his red shoes scuffing against the floor.

"Remember the target." said Shinichi, stopping in front of the boy, his small face peering up, anxiousness visible behind the big glasses. Only twenty officers had been selected to guard the gem, all easily recognizable in case the killers tried to pose as one.

"Eight minutes." said Conan, checking his watch again. "Let's get ready." The younger detectives silently marched to the hiding places they had decided upon earlier, each concealing themselves in the shadow of a pair of identical statues of angels holding a flaming spear, facing each other from opposite sides of the room. Ironic, thought Conan. The inspector took one last glimpse around and took his leave to join his men outside at the foot of the steps. This main entrance room of the museum had been purposely emptied of most of the true artifacts usually displayed and replaced with copies, so that nothing would be harmed in case worst came to worst. But despite that fact, there was plenty of room to maneuver, and even more places to hide, but they chose to use the angels so that Conan would have a clear shot with his watch if a possible assassin did appear. And if Conan missed, Shinichi had plenty of room to jump out and possibly take him down. The only big flaws they could find were if they were too slow to react or if no one showed up at all. Crouching down, Shinichi gulped, nervously fingering the gun tucked inside the pocket of his jacket, praying that he wouldn't have to use it. From inside the large, gold domed room, they could hear the muffled drone of helicopters hovering around the museum like buzzards as the clock continued to count down.

The large clock just across the street from the complex chimed loudly as the hands struck 11:30. A great hush fell over the crowds and tension hung thick in the air. The seconds crept by impossibly slow. Waiting inside, Shinichi nearly held his breath. This was a risky plan to begin with, dealing with any armed criminal was, but for these guys to keep slipping away from right under the polices' noses… He had to take extra precaution. Sparing a fleeting glance at Conan who caught his gaze, he nodded.

As the sound of the bell echoed through the now silent street, Kid looked out from the secret panel that he had prepared in the back of a replica statue of Artemis that sat by the entrance of the museum, a temporary replacement for the original. Sure if was made mostly of Styrofoam and wood, but he wouldn't help but marvel at his work. The police wouldn't be able to tell the difference, even if they had gotten the urge to closely inspect a harmless statue. He began to wish he could consider this a real heist; if the police force was always this organized and alert, it would prove more of a challenge for him. Peering around, he could see the inspector standing in front of a guard of twenty officers on the sidewalk, fidgeting with something in his pocket but always keeping his gaze on the doors. Presently Nakamori held up a radio, presumably confirming the positions of the helicopters. Kid took a deep breath, a familiar thrill running though him. But there was something else there this time, too.

He was leaving himself in the hands of people that had been desperately trying to capture him. He shook his head, and taking one last sigh, chucked a couple of flash bombs a few feet in front of him, slipping in the blinding light.

There was a sudden bright flash in front of the doors and all bystanders shielded their eyes. As the brightness began to recede, the next thing they saw was the white-suited, top hat wearing enigma known as Kaitou Kid standing confidently before them. With a smirk, he bowed to roaring applause and quickly slipped inside. Inspector Nakamori made a quick summoning motion with his hand, and ten of the officers sprinted up the stairs, posting themselves just outside the tinted glass doors.

Inside, Kid took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright lights of the helicopters and police cars to the dim interior of the room. It was almost pitch black, the only light sources being a few scattered security lights mounted just above the door and a couple farther down a hallway that branched off to his right. He spared one more second to search out the two detectives. He only caught sight of Shinichi, crouching behind a statue, when he heard the soft rustle of clothing to his left. There was no sign of his counterpart, Conan, but doubtless he was there, too. Taking a few cautious strides forward, he came to the glass case set on a pedestal in the center of the room. Within the glass, the Hope's Diamond glittered enticingly, the small amount of light reflecting off it's hundreds of facets, making it the brightest thing in the room. It looked flawless, perfect in every way. Pulling a small knife-like took from nowhere, Kid found a gap in the security lasers around it and cut a small hole in the glass. This was too simple for his to enjoy himself. Truthfully, he was rather ashamed of these simple tactics, but it was necessary. If he was in and out too fast, the assassin wouldn't have a chance to reveal themselves.

Shinichi watched from the shadows, also keeping a wary eye out for any unwelcome intruders. The gun in his pocket had grown forebodingly heavy as his apprehension grew, and he was afraid if he did have to move quickly, it would hold him down. But as much as he was trying to keep his full attention on possible trespassers, he found himself absolutely taken by the thief and his complexity. It seemed he was always saving a smile for his fans, but Shinichi had seen a different side to him the night he asked for help. Shinichi himself had a hard enough time when he was just Conan keeping his secrets. It was hard for him to imagine leading such a double life as the thief. Somewhere behind that monocle was just another boy. Normal life by day, world famous kaitou by night. But his train of thought was broken when he saw the diamond jump from its resting place in the case into the kaitou's white gloved hand. He really was amazing. The detective froze in place as Kid looked straight at him, a concerned expression on his face. Then, with a sudden smile, Kid disappeared in a flurry of white cape. Gritting his teeth angrily, Shinichi jumped out without thinking.

"Damn it!" he shouted, loudly, staring at the empty case. "He was right there and I _let _him get away!"

Also looking quite troubled, Conan stepped into the light.

"He got us all." the boy said gravely, pushing up his glasses. "But we can't blame ourselves. That was quite an act he put on. We have to confront the inspector Nakamori and inform him."

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Shinichi nodded and led the way out the door.

Upon their emergence, there was deafening cheering from the crowds. They knew Kid had once again evaded the law. The inspectors brow furrowed as Shinichi and Conan descended the stairs empty-handed.

"Well, that happened in there?" he asked, already having an idea.

"He tricked us all. There was no one else except the three of us in there." reported Shinichi.

"How do you know that whoever it was just didn't show?" the inspector asked, refusing to believe he had been so easily fooled. Shinichi shook his head.

"He was smiling." he replied. A fleeting memory of the concern in the kaitou's face flashed through his memory, but he was now sure it was imagined. The inspectors frown deepened. Conan stood silently next to Shinichi, lost in thought when he offhandedly took notice of a large news camera that had been rolled up to the very edge of the tape just behind the inspector. A lady with dark hair pulled back into a bun and wearing a small pair of rectangular glasses on the tip of her nose raised a microphone to her mouth.

"Hello," she began over the slowly dying noise of people departing from the commotion. "I stand here at the scene of yet another Kid theft. Once again, this crafty kaitou has managed to dazzle and outwit the police force. But now, a new factor has come into play. Did he have help on the inside?" This caught Conan's full attention and he tugged on Shinichi's sleeve. When he got the older boy's attention, he placed a finger on his lips, he pointed to the reporter. "Some witnesses believe that famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, had a hand in this crime. More in formation on this subject when we return."

The red light on the camera blinked off and the cameraman flashed the 'OK' sign. The pasted-on smile fading from her face, the woman pulled out a small compact mirror, checking her makeup. Shinichi was in disbelief.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't be spreading false information to the public without evidence." said Shinichi bitterly as he stormed up to the reporter. When she snapped the mirror shut to see who was addressing her, her lips spread into a thin smile.

"Ah, Mr. Kudo himself. How would you like to get an interview, hm?"

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but a news reporter's job is to inform people of facts, not lies. There is no evidence that I helped him and it's absolutely ridiculous to even think such a thing!"

"Then tell me, where's the evidence you _didn't_ help him? The cameras from that room in the museum were removed. It would have been the perfect opportunity. So tell me, how much are you getting out of this scam?"

Enraged, Shinichi forced himself to bite his tongue. Biting off some ignorant reporter's head wasn't going to help his situation any. With some urging from Conan he spun on his heels and stormed away from the scene, Conan following at his heels.

When he arrived back at his house, Shinichi slammed the door shut and threw himself in a chair, grabbing up the remote and flipped on the TV, checking all the news channels. To his dismay, the rumor had spread like wildfire after a drought. Stations everywhere were throwing out accusations of Kid and Shinichi being in league.

"That's just ridiculous." scoffed Conan, turning the screen off irritably. "You and anyone else with any sense at all knows it's not true."

Shinichi frowned but said nothing. He rose to his feet and ascended the stairs without a word. Sighing, Conan went into the kitchen to get a very late dinner.

Standing just inside the window of the familiar bedroom, Kid could hear the slamming of the door and muted voices from the TV. A wave of guilt washed over him. He hadn't wanted anything like this to happen, not to the people who had tried to help him. Especially Shinichi. Briefly he could hear the voice of the inspector defending Shinichi before he was cut off. Leaning back against the window sill, Kid admired the diamond in his hand, about the size of a tennis ball, perfectly crafted. The sound of footsteps and the door creaking open drew his attention. A weary-looking Shinichi walked in, his head hung, but looked up in alarm as he noticed the presence of the kaitou. Kid forced a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi demanded angrily, clenching his fists as the night's news played mockingly through is head. To his slight relief, the kaitou's look of glee quickly melted away.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." he said solemnly, "And no matter what you think, I wasn't trying to fool either you or the inspector."

Shinichi laughed humorlessly.

"You must think that because I fell for your act once that I'm completely gullible. I can't believe you.

Kid's face darkened. Outside the window, a small sliver of the moon was barely visible in an overcast sky. Kid tossed the gem to Shinichi who instinctively reached out and caught it, and quickly wrapped it in his shirt so as not to damage it.

"You don't have to care." said Kid darkly, "I asked you for a favor and you accepted. But it all went wrong, and that I deeply regret. But regardless of whether or not you'll help me one more time, there's still going to be someone after me."

Shinichi looked hard into the deep blue eyes of the thief, so much like his own. His brown hair fell over his face, casting a dark shadow on his youthful features. He could sense a sadness there. Feeling slightly more relaxed, somehow talking with the thief seemed to have that effect on him, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Alright, what do you propose this time?"

>>>to be continued…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

See? I keep my promises, so this chapter I tried to make longer.

Yup yup!

So many ideas, so little time to write XP


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Shinichi!" greeted Kaito, standing at the teenage detective's doorstep, smiling broadly. Shinichi rubbed his eyes wearily and blinked at Kaito.

"Hi…" he replied slowly. "School is going to start soon," he said after a moment's silence, "You should probably get going before you're late.

Kaito held up his hands to show he wasn't holding any books.

"I presumed you wouldn't be going to school today, so I thought I might as well come by and keep you company." Shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, he strode past Shinichi into the house, then stopped suddenly, turning back to face him. "That is, you don't mind, right?"

Shinichi nodded, quietly closing the door. It was true. After all the continuous news reports, he wasn't ready for the kind of torment he'd have to suffer from his classmates who believed the allegations. "Sorry if I woke you up." said Kaito as he plopped himself down on the couch. Shinichi shook his head, actually quite glad for the company.

"No, I wasn't sleeping." Sitting down on the couch as well, he couldn't supress a huge yawn.

"Maybe sleep is just what you need. You look as if you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't been getting much lately. Too much on my mind."

Kaito patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. He knew that feeling all too well.

"C'mon. How could a little sleep now hurt?" he urged. "Besides, you've got to keep your strength up and your mind sharp if you ever expect to catch Kid." Yawning again, Shinichi closed his eyes and fell to one side, resting his head against the arm of the couch.

"If you put it that way…" Before another word escaped, his breathing became slow and rhythmic, though a slightly troubled look still haunted his handsome features. Grinning, Kaito rose to his feet and began heading into the kitchen when he nearly tripped over the small boy sitting in the middle of the floor, tying his shoes.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Kaito in surprise as he quickly regained his balance. He spun around just in time to see the smirk vanish from Conan's face.

"It's okay." he said with a childish innocence. "You're really good!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kaito, blinking in confusion.

"You didn't fall down when you tripped. Are you an acrobat?" Conan asked, hoping to catch him off-guard. He was sure Kaito wasn't aware of his true identity, and coming from a child such a question would be overlooked as insignificant. But to his dismay, Kaito only smiled and patted him on the head.

"I considered it, but the idea of wearing spandex doesn't appeal to me much." he replied with a slight laugh, and walked on into the kitchen without another word.

Shinichi warily opened an eye and glanced at Conan who gave him a hard look before disappearing out the front door. But he shrugged it off. So Kaito had good reflexes, what did that have to do with anything? Lots of people did. And so what if he happened to be busy on the night of the heist? Shinichi shook his head, his bangs brushing lightly across his forehead. Whatever Conan was implying, he wouldn't believe it. Kaito was too… well, special.

And perhaps that was part of the problem in itself.

Rummaging through the fridge, Kaito, or rather, Kid, to be more precise, was already planning out his next heist. This one would be the hardest one yet, he knew that already he thought, gulping. On display in a large aquarium nearby was the Eye of Neptune, a perfectly round crystal orb. But what intrigued many wasn't the unusual shape, but the brilliant sapphire resting in it's center, giving the clear crystal an eerie blue tint. He shuddered at the thought of all the f- … 'f' word animals. Leading his mind away from the thought of them, he reflected back on his second deal with Shinichi; he'd help Kid one last time, but leave their temporary alliance a secret from the police. If even the tiniest bit of information leaked it could end up like the last time.

Or worse.

Kid had to contact Shinichi quickly to work through the details, but for the time being he had to find a way to keep Shinichi on his toes. He wouldn't be any good if he lost his touch. And he'd never be able to pull it off if his mind was distracted over Shinichi's well-being.

Giving up his search of the refrigerator, he quietly closed the door and located a few cans of condensed soup in the pantry. He poured then into a small pot and left it to heat up on the stove burners. As he walked back into the living room he saw Shinichi sprawled out on the couch, still fast asleep. He really looked cute so helpless, Kaito thought with a small laugh. Striding over to a small desk in the corner, he found a piece of paper and pen laying invitingly on it's surface. He hurriedly scribbled a short note, signing it at the bottom "KID".

"The eighth eye among the stars that sees all will see it's last of the deep mysteries as light fades and emptiness consumes." he read to himself. Hurried, but it would suffice. He took the paper and folded it a few times, putting it in the place of the bookmark in a book that sat on the corner of the desk. No the police would find this note suspicious, coming from the boy who was allegedly helping Kid, and the police would probably question the target since there were plenty far more valuable jewels for stealing, but Kid just had a feeling about this one, and he wasn't one to ignore his instincts. Hopefully, he thought, Nakamori would feel the same.

Yawning, Shinichi stretched and sat up. He really had dozed off for a moment there, though he hadn't meant to. Kaito, seeing the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye quickly slid away from the desk and walked over to the couch.

"That wasn't long." he said, smiling at Shinichi. The detective gave a weary grin back.

"As I said, restless mind." Shinichi replied, when suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Kaito, having forgotten about the soup. He snapped his fingers and a full bowl appeared in front of Shinichi, seeming to hang in the air. He gave Kaito an amused glance as he took the bowl thankfully.

"You know," said Kaito, sitting himself down on the back of the couch, grinning mischievously, "I expect proper payment."

Shinichi looked at him dryly, but a smile breaking though.

"That could be taken so many ways."

>>>>to be continued…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.>>

Here I am again… trying to complete another fanfic after deciding that my writing is crap --;

But yeah, just gotta pull through I suppose. Plus, I'm finally getting to the part I've been so anxious to get to

I know, I know, it's short again, but it's here…! ;


	7. Chapter 7

It was just his luck. The day he finally came back to school, his class was going on a field trip to the aquarium. While the detective didn't relish the idea of any more probing questions from strangers, it could give him a chance to relax. He sat at his desk as the class patiently awaited the bus' arrival when he noticed something seemed a bit… off. Glancing over to Kaito's desk, he saw the usually social magician had slipped far down in his seat, almost at the point of falling out of it, his eyes staring into empty space. He seemed completely unaware of anything going on around him. Curiously, Shinichi approached him and gave him a small shake.

"Hey, Kaito-"

"Wah…!" The magician nearly jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide. "O-oh. Hi, Shinichi."

"Is everything alright? Never mind, stupid question. What's up with you today?"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kaito hesitated a moment before speaking.

"I just… don't want to go today."

"Why, afraid you'll fall in?" Shinichi teased with a small laugh. But at the comment, Kaito looked absolutely horrified. Shinichi cut his laughter short and studied the other boy skeptically. "You mean you really are afraid of falling in? Don't worry, I'm sure you're so bad the sharks would spit you right back out, anyways," he said, making another feeble attempt at a joke. But to his surprise, Kaito leapt to his feet, his expression ranging somewhere between irritation and terror.

"I'm not going," he exclaimed loudly, slamming his hands down on the desk. Shinichi flinched at his reaction and looked around. The entire class was now eyeing the two with curiosity. The detective uttered a quick apology before turning back to his friend.

"What's up with you?" he asked again, anxious concern in his voice.

"I'm just fine," replied Kaito sulkily. Shinichi gave the magician a humorous laugh and shook a finger at him.

"Only one truth prevails," he said, trying to lighten the other boy's mood. Seeing him like this was… unnatural, and surprisingly disheartening. A slight blush rose in Shinichi's cheeks as an impossible thought drifted across his mind, but to his relief, Kaito seemed too absorbed in his own thoughts and worries to notice. His gaze was distant, staring out the window. Taking a deep breath, Kaito fidgeted a little and looked down at his hands.

"I… I just don't like f… fi…"

"Fish?" asked Shinichi. Kaito cringed at the mention of the word, then nodded slowly. "Icthiophobia. I'm surprised I didn't figure this out before," Shinichi continued incredulously. Kaito only sat down, slinking back under his desk.

"There's no way you're getting me in that place," he said with resolution, crossing his arms over his chest as if to make his statement final. A call echoed down the hallway, announcing the arrival of the bus, and people began to file eagerly out of the room. Before Kaito could lift a finger to object, Shinichi had grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him unwillingly from the room and out to the bus. But as Shinichi went to board the bus, he found his hand suddenly empty, and Kaito standing a few feet behind him.

"Come on, Kaito. The only way to overcome your fear is to face it," the detective exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

"I already told you, I'm not going," stressed Kaito. But as he turned his back to leave he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find himself looking into the grinning face of Shinichi.

"Then at least keep me some company on the bus. You wouldn't deny me that, would you?"

"Alright, alright," Kaito replied with a sigh after a moment to consider the offer. "I'll go."

He knew he had to anyways. He'd glimpsed the blueprints of the building, but he'd never seen the inside of the hell-hole with his own eyes. The more familiar he was with his environment, the quicker he could get in and out of there.

They chose a seat together in the middle of the bus. It was easier for an audience to crowd around the magician as he performed impossible card and disappearing tricks. But it only lasted a few minutes before the teacher ordered everyone back to their seats to talk quietly and scolded Kaito for causing such a ruckus.

Shinichi held his head in one hand, staring blankly out the window while Kaito shuffled his cards nervously. The note he found by Kid taunted him. He wanted to tell Kaito about it, there was hardly anything he could keep a secret from the inquiring boy, but this was between Kid and himself. No need to drag Kaito into his problems. He wondered if Kid was going to contact him again or if he was expected to take some kind of initiative, although he couldn't imagine where to begin. Maybe there was something waiting for him at the aquarium, some clue. He'd been keeping an eye on the weather news- this coming Sunday was not only the new moon, but it was supposed to be cloudy, meaning any stars would be "consumed by darkness". It seemed to make sense. But no matter what he thought, it'd be Nakamori's final decision once the police were alerted, especially considering his current position with them. And on top of that, he hadn't known anything of real value to be kept there, especially a gem. Those were usually reserved for the museums.

"Hey, we're here," said Kaito, shaking his friend's shoulder. Immediately the detective was snapped away from his thoughts. Nodding, he joined the rest of the class gathering before the glass doors.

Kaito examined the building with a practiced intensity. The front seemed to be made mostly of glass panels held in place by tall cement columns. The building was three stories tall. The rainforest exhibit was supposed to be located on the third floor, guaranteeing skylights. But the Eye of Neptune was somewhere on the second floor, wherever the Underwater Mysteries display was. He'd have to take a look at the ventilation system.

The teacher shouted something to the noisy mass of students before leading them in. Immediately people began to break off in every direction.

"Now don't forget to take notes. You will have an essay to write!" the teacher called out to deaf ears. Shinichi looked over at his friend who was peering about anxiously. A blush rose once again in his face as be began thinking rather fondly of Kaito, and cleared his throat in embarrassment as his mind compared him to Ran. There was no way.

"Hey, Kaito? You holding up so far?" asked Shinichi.

"Uh… yeah… As 'alright' as I'm going to get in a place like this," he added with a nervous laugh. "I head there's some kind of new exhibit on the second floor. You want to check it out?" he suggested. Shinichi shrugged.

"I wasn't told exactly, but it's supposed to be good," he lied. He almost told the truth. He didn't know why. It was almost like he wanted Shinichi to know. But there was no way he was going to risk that. Friend or not, Kaito knew how emotionally detached the detective could become while working on a case. He could never find out.

They made their way up the spiraling staircase behind a number of chatty girl students. When they emerged onto the second floor, the girls ran ahead to join the crowd they were confronted with, gathered in the middle of a the room.

"That must be it," pointed out Shinichi, but that wasn't what Kaito was looking at. The walls of the room were lined with tanks built right into them, stretching from the ceiling almost all the way down to the floor, brightly colored tropical fish flitting every which way. The magician was horrified. Without thinking, Shinichi reached over and grabbed his friend's hand - almost. Catching himself at the last minute, his hand rested on Kaito's forearm. Composing himself quickly, Kaito lowered his eyes, deciding his shoes were better to look at than those f-f… animals.

"Er… let's go look at whatever's over there," suggested Shinichi, leading his friend towards the display table in the middle of the room. The crowd was dissolving, moving on to the next room. A gold stand rested in the center of a wooden table, ornate designs carved into its sides and legs. In the cradle of the stand's arms rested a crystal sphere, about twice the size of a fist, with a shard of royal blue stuck in it's center, giving the entire thing a bluish glow; the Eye of Neptune. Thoughts of the terror surrounding him vanished from the magician's mind as he carefully studied his target. It didn't appear to be guarded by anything other than the single uniformed security guard that stood erect to the right side of the display, mimicking a statue. There were two air vents, on located in each back corner of the room, fairly large. Perfect. Worst case scenario- a bullet hitting the glass and all the animals pouring out. But that risk was unavoidable given the circumstances. There was a door opposite the one they had entered through, leading into a darkened room.

"That must be it!" exclaimed Shinichi quietly to himself. So he must have solved the riddle, Kaito thought.

"Eh? What's what?" he asked with an innocent air, always holding the poker face he'd been trained to have in such situations.

"Nothing important," he replied quickly. "I've just read a little on the Eye of Neptune before." Good thing he'd managed to catch a quick glimpse of the name on a silver plaque attached to the stand.

"Then you'd know if was found off an Alaskan coast over 60 years ago. After being displayed for the first time in a museum for seven years it disappeared, presumably stolen, then reappeared in Ireland three years later. And for the past two years it's been traveling the world, last displayed in an aquarium in Germany. This is it's 15th stop."

Shinichi eyed Kaito in surprise.

"How'd you know all that?" He couldn't have gotten all that from the short description on the table already.

"It's a hobby," replied Kaito with a shrug. A stupid excuse, and even less intelligent of him to tell Shinichi all of that, but it just slipped. He promised himself such a slip wouldn't happen again. Shinichi nodded with a polite reply, but took Conan's recent suspicions into consideration, only to quickly discard them. It was impossible. They'd have solid evidence that it was him by this point if it really was, wouldn't they?

Kaito stuck his hand in his pocket, a natural gesture, lightly tucking the small note 'Kid' had scribbled into the sleeve of his shirt. He circled the stand, giving the guard a smile and nod, nosing the distraction to remove his hand from his pocket and give his wrist a small flick, sending the neatly folded note flying towards the display, then coming to a rest leaning against the side of the stand opposite of the guard.

Shinichi followed his friend, admiring the fish in the tanks. But when he looked back down at the jewel, a small piece of paper caught his attention. He looked up at the guard opposite him, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. Slowly he reached for the note, but when he had a finger on it, the guard glimpsed him out of the corner of his eye.

"No touching!" he barked gruffly. Shinichi quickly pulled his hand away, feigning guilt. He backed away slowly, muttering an apology, and started towards the darker room, beckoning Kaito to follow, which he did.

Only some of the tanks in this room where dimly illuminated, just enough to see the deep-sea fish hiding in crevases of coral. It was a long room, more like a wide corridor, and rows of tanks divided it into three walkways to the spot of light which must have been the other exit.

Shinichi led Kaito, beginning to feel the anxiety returning, to the far left, out of the view of anyone in the rooms at either end. Opening his hand a little, Shinichi looked at the note that had been left for him. He'd managed to catch it between his fingers just before pulling away. While he'd been careful enough to avoid any further suspicion from the guard, it hadn't escaped the trained eye of the magician who smiled to himself, but otherwise was becoming too preoccupied with his phobia. It felt like all the warmth was draining from him, and his usually steady hands began to shake, just a little at first, then more violently. His feet glued themselves to the floor, refusing to move, and he stared wide-eyed straight ahead into the blackness. For the first time in his life he felt the helplessness of having no control over a situation, and it felt like the threads of the universe itself were writhing out of his grasp as his mind began to spin until he wasn't even aware of the cause of this fright or the clamminess of his hands.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, he felt some of the warmth seeping back into his body. The trembling slowly ceased and though his breaths came shakily, he was able to control them. Closing his eyes for a moment, he cleared his head, suddenly recognizing this sensation. His blue eyes snapped open in surprise and his previously numb face became hot.

"Calm down, Kaito. It's alright," said Shinichi in a cool, calming voice, tightening his arms around Kaito. The magician relaxed in his arms, putting all other thoughts aside.

It seemed like a long time they stood there caught in the embrace until quiet muttering from the nearby room caused them to jump apart. Kaito studied Shinichi with a sort of awe, in disbelief, as Shinichi looked down at the floor, his lips moving as if to speak but nothing came out. Kaito took a step forward, causing Shinichi to look up, appearing alarmed, afraid the magician might be angry with him, but before he could do or say anything else, Kaito had pulled him close. In one swift movement the magician had pressed his lips softly to the detective's own, an action that seemed to have surprised even himself to some extent. After a moment, Shinichi pulled himself away from the kiss, but still found himself trapped in Kaito's arms.

"K-Kaito… you…?" he stuttered quietly. A characteristic smirk crept onto Kaito's face, but it seemed to have an unusual softness to it that was reflected in his gaze.

"Brilliant deduction, detective," he replied, releasing his friend. Shinichi smiled wearily, his relief shining through, no longer having to live in such controlled secrecy that was beginning to take its toll on him mentally and even physically when he sat up many sleepless nights thinking on it. Honestly, that had bothered him more than the public's view of him. Compared to Kaito, none of them mattered.

As Shinichi reached out, Kaito caught the gesture and grabbed the hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"You going to be alright?" asked Shinichi, looking around. Despite the sudden scene, the fish appeared to be going about their own business.

"Yeah, as long as we get out of here quickly," replied Kaito nervously, never moving his gaze from the detective's face. "How about we go see the rainforest upstairs?"

Shinichi nodded in agreement and began leading Kaito, hand in hand.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_ to be continued…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx__xxxxxxxxxxxxx _

OMFG I LIVE!  
Anyways, I feel SO BAD about not updating in SO FREAKIN' LONG. I've had the ideas in my head, just never really had the motivation to type it up. Then BAM, it hit me like a brick wall (I can truthfully use that metaphore literally. I'd know).  
So here's chapter 7. I've actually begun working on chapter 8, so no worries, I'll try to get this last chapters up at a good pace!

Thank you sooo much to those of you who give me feedback and have the patience to keep up with me XP  
I give you love and cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinichi sat alone in his room as the red sunset shone in through is window, shedding light onto the paper that lay unfolded in front of him on the bed.

"Expect a visit tonight.

KID

(ps. Don't tell the kid)"

A knock on the door was followed by a creak as it was pushed open. Conan peeked in at his older counterpart. Shinichi sitting alone in his room was nothing out of the ordinary, not in the least, but with Kid lurking about, there was no way to tell what was going on anymore it seemed.

"Another note from Kid?" he asked. Shinichi nodded, beginning to fold it back up. "What does it say?"

"Nothing important," said Shinichi, stuffing it into his pocket. Conan glared at him suspiciously.

"Kid never leaves something with no meaning behind it," he argued.

"It was a clue, confirming my previous suspicions about his next heist." Conan knew of it, if he'd have delivered a copy of it to the police earlier but he didn't feel like he was getting the truth. And at the same time, he knew himself well enough to see he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"How was the aquarium?" Conan asked after a brief silence, almost amused. It was the sort of place elementary schools went on field trips, usually not high schools.

"It was alright. Kaito nearly had a panic attack when he saw the fish though."

Bingo.

"You talk about him a lot."

"We're friends."

"You're sure that's all?"

Shinichi shot the kid a warning glance. Conan shrugged innocently. "Just asking." Shinichi rose to his feet and tugged off his shirt.

"I'm taking a shower."

Conan nodded and courteously stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

After a couple minutes, he heard the water running from Shinichi's bathroom. Waiting just a little longer, he carefully turned the handle and slid silently into the room. Shinichi's clothes were tossed onto the bed in a messy pile. Digging through the pants pockets, Conan plucked the note out and crept back to his own room as quietly as he had come.

Locking his own door, he hurriedly opened it, scanning over the brief message scrawled on it. He ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Kaito was Kid, Conan was now positive of it, but Shinichi wouldn't admit that to himself for one reason or another, and he had his own suspicions. He didn't need to bother making a duplicate of the note, so he unlocked his door and went to replace the note. But as soon as he reached for the door handle he heard the water shut off and some shuffling. Cursing to himself, he placed it into his own pocket, hoping it's absence wouldn't be noticed. He descended the steps and settled himself on the couch, pretending to be absorbed in a thick book he'd pulled from the shelf. It had gotten dark outside and still Conan hadn't seen Shinichi come down. Becoming more than a little irritated, he closed the book, laying it on the arm of the couch and snuck back up the stairs, putting an ear to Shinichi's door.

Inside, Shinichi lay on his bed fully clothed, his head supported by his hands, waiting for Kid to appear. He didn't specify a meeting place, but it somehow seemed that Kaito meant to find him. So he'd just have to wait. It wasn't long before he heard a soft tapping on his window and it swung open, a white-clothed figure swinging in feet first, and tipped his hat to the detective.

"You've kept me waiting," teased Shinichi, sitting up.

"My apologies, Mr. Detective." Clapping his hands together, he produced, to Shinichi's shock, a bullet proof chest protector from somewhere in the folds of his cape.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked, suddenly a little frightened about what the kaitou had planned for him. Before replying, Kid clapped his hands twice more and a costume appeared in his hands; a white tux, top hat, cape, and monocle, everything one might need to impersonate Kid.

"Would you be willing to go in before me? I've provided you with some protection, as you can see, and a map with your way in and back out sketched on it. I'd do it myself, but it'd be far too hard for me to maneuver properly with all of it on., even with my skill."

"Wait, you want me to steal the jewel for you?!"

Kid hesitated, then nodded.

"Yes. I really think this one is _the_ one," he replied with confidence.

"Is that what you thought this afternoon," asked Conan entering the room, his eyes fixed on Kid who only smiled calmly, "Kaito?" he added.

"Kid, if you please," replied Kid in his cool manner. Shinichi looked back and forth between the two a few times, then reached into his pocket and groaned.

"You weren't supposed to get involved," Shinichi sighed wearily, casting Kid an apologetic look.

"If you're going to risk your life for this thief, then I'm going to assist you."

Seeing the resolution in his younger self's eyes, he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. He didn't want to see himself get shot either, bullet proof vest or no.

"You stay out of this for your own safety," said Kid sternly, his eyes locked with Conan's.

"No. You need all the help you can get."

"And the least civilians injured," Kid countered. Seeing this was a battle that wasn't going to be won, Conan turned and exited the room, silently promising himself he'd prove Kid's identity to Shinichi once and for all.

Shinichi sighed as Conan left them alone, and looked down at the pile of clothing Kid had placed on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll help," he said finally with a heavy sigh. He felt like it'd be unforgivable to refuse.

"The plan is in the pocket. Wait at that resterant a block down at 9 o'clock and I'll find you. Bring that with you in a bag but have the vest on." He k knocked on the hard bullet vest.

"I'll be there," Shinichi promised. Sparing only a brief smile, Kid disappeared, vanishing right before the detective's eyes.

"Idiot," said Conan accusingly as Shinichi came down the stairs in search of a suitable bag.

"If I can help him catch whoever's trying to kill him he'll stop thieving."

"And you actually think he'll keep his word?"

"If he doesn't I'll just have to catch him. But even if he doesn't, it will still mean that one more murderer will be off the streets."

"Have you ever considered this entire thing was schemed up to ruin your reputation?"

"You know as well as I do that's not the way Kid thinks, as tricky as he is. He enjoys a good chase."

Conan had to agree but it didn't relieve any of his worries over the situation. One way or another, he'd just have to find out for himself.

xxxxTo be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please forgive the briefness of this chapter, but it's the second to last one, and it would have killed me to break the last chapter up. But it'll be a long one, I promise!

And… eheh… yeah, kinda forgot to update this too. But just one more chapter for me to keep up with. That shouldn't be so bad, right?


	9. Chapter 9

The night came. Stuffing the showy costume into a small briefcase, Shinichi prepared himself for the heist. The bulletproof vest was already secure against his chest. He'd have to wear a large coat to cover the bulk of it. Inside his pocket was the map generously provided to him. The route was simple: Kid would remove a glass panel from the upper story rainforest exhibit. From there one of many air vents were accessible, leading into a dark maze within the floors. But if he followed the directions he would drop out right into the room where the jewel was kept. He'd noticed there hadn't been much in the way of security, so he needn't worry about that. His main concern was the weight he already carried on his torso.

He was risking his reputation- his life- for a thief he was determined to catch. Not only that, but committing a crime himself in assisting in the robbery of the Eye of Neptune. His heart seemed to clench in his chest thinking about it. The young boy sulking in his room had been right. Everything he'd worked for would be for nothing if he got caught. As an upholder of the law himself, to ask people to change it for him was hypocritical, an abuse of power and a disgrace.

He picked up the briefcase off his bed, gripping it tightly in one hand. At the doorway he stopped. The consideration of bringing a handgun for safety crossed his mind. But it was unnecessary, just another burden for him to carry. Conan didn't say a word as he watched Shinichi leave, something which bothered the older counterpart quite a bit. He shivered, not from the cold thanks to his heavy coat, but from the anxiety that began to overwhelm his muscles, unable to contain it. Before long he was wishing that magic truly was real- real enough to get him through the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you?" asked a waiter as Shinichi tucked his baggage under his chair. "Very well," he said again when Shinichi shook his head in response. The table sat outside the corner restraint, with a slight view of the aquarium only a few blocks away. It was already lit up, illuminated by spotlights and a single helicopter that flew lazily in wide circles. Shinichi fidgeted; He pulled his coat tighter around himself, kicked the case beneath his seat to make sure it was still where he left it, tapped his fingers, nudged the chair next to him.

"Good evening. Is there anything I can get for you tonight?" asked yet another waiter approaching him. Shinichi opened his mouth to respond but was cut short. "Perhaps a coffee? Hot chocolate? Stolen artifact?" At this the detective felt a slight chill run through him as if the wind had suddenly pierced his skin.

"I take it that isn't your real face that you're showing me right now," he said, nodding to the bespectacled boy with ginger hair and scattered freckles. "In any case, the heist is soon."

"How right you are," responded Kid as he turned away. "Follow me." Once again tightly holding the briefcase, Shinichi casually stood up, pushed in his chair, and followed the other boy across the street and behind the hotel into a dark, cramped ally. In a flurry of clothes the magician had abandoned his disguise, once again in his usual flashy attire. Shinichi gave him a questioning look, to which Kid made a small exclamation and draped his cloak around the detective. When he emerged from the folds, looking just the slightest bit frazzled, Shinichi felt like he could have been a mirror image. But by the time he'd looked up from admiring his new style, Kid had already scaled half the long ladder up the back of the hotel. It wasn't a particularly tall hotel in the least, but nine stories was still eight more than he cared to climb up a shaky ladder. Kid awaited him at the top, smiling, and not even breaking a sweat.

The jumping and climbing that came with traversing the rooftops was not easy to manage with a heavy vest weighing him down, but Shinichi managed to keep up. Thanks to shortcuts and tricks from Kid they had wordlessly traveled across four blocks without being noticed. When they were only a few buildings away, concealed behind a staircase doorway, the thief looked Shinichi in the eye. "I'll draw attention to myself," he said, speaking quietly but still loud enough to be heard over the humming of the helicopter overhead. "Sneak in and follow my directions. When you get to the room there are several surveillance cameras set up. Pretend not to notice. If someone decides to attack then, they'll be caught on tape and you can arrest them and claim it was all a set-up by you. If no one shows up, take the Eye and meet me where you came in on the third floor so we can escape. Take no more than fifteen minutes getting in and out. Understand?"

"And if anything happens?"

"If anything happens, I'll find you. Promise."

"But you'd be putting yourself in danger or being caught."

"You've already proven that you'd do the same for me." Kid looked at his watch. "Ready?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash of white streaked across the sky trailing a spectrum sparks behind it. People crowding the streets went wild with applause while security watched eagerly.

"Coming to you live, we've just witnessed the famed Kaitou Kid soaring across the sky!" exclaimed one reporter into a camera. "His first heist since the Hope Diamond was stolen right out from under the nose of the authorities. It was also the one in which it is suspected that teenage detective, Shinichi Kudo, had a hand in assisting. Where is the famous Kudo tonight? Housebound by his own shame or once again playing the part of an accomplice? There he goes again! Diving with his hang glider… and something has happened among the guards. There seems to be some confusion. What could be going on behind the security tape? Wait, it seems that several large mirrors have been set up and that Kid has disappeared. The crowd here is roaring with applause much to the disdain of the man in charge, Inspector Nakamori, who has been chasing Kid for years. And there he is, walking vertically up the side of the building! And he gives a wave to all his fans out here tonight as he strides up the building with ease. And what a trick. Once again Kid has disappeared into thin air. More live coverage coming to you in just a minute."

The woman handed her microphone to one of two men standing before her, fixing her glasses on her nose and pulling her bun tighter with her free hands. Fighting through a few other excited new crews, the woman finally made it to her van, quickly concealing herself inside. Locating a small radio shoved under the passenger's seat, she waited for a chirp on the other end before speaking. "You saw him go in? Keep and eye on it. Make sure no one else gets in or out until I'm up there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The work of a kaitou wasn't half the fun Kid made it look, thought Shinichi as he carefully knocked a glass panel out of place. He ducked through the large space left to him, fitting the panel back into its place. There were a few sounds in the dark, but not many. The copter occasionally swept over the building, illuminating the inside just enough for Shinichi to be able to find his way to the vent. It was the one just to the left of the automatic doors that provided entry to the room. Kid had done well yet again, already having loosened the screws enabling Shinichi to quickly get to business trying to navigate his way in the dark. He had been given a tiny flashlight, only bright enough to reveal what was just ahead of him, but it was enough to do the job. Shimmying rather uncomfortably on his stomach, Shinichi was relieved to find the room where the Eye was being kept exactly where Kid had marked it on the map. Carefully removing the cover and placing it to the side, Shinichi dropped down into the room. Fish swam carelessly on either side of him, small lights from the tanks casting strange shapes on the ceiling and floor. And in front of him was the target, wallowing in an air of mystery, almost mystical, untouchable.

In one motion, which Shinichi found disturbingly easy, he had swept up the orb, cradling it in his gloved hands.

And time seemed to stop. The reflections moved slowly, the only sounds the quiet filters and nothing more, save his own breathing. The peace that swept through him seemed like the type that could only be found in the depths of the ocean. It was so serene, so wonderful, so dangerous. The Eye was silent, but seemed to communicate its message in another way. It wanted to be stolen. It wanted to be taken away, coveted, fought over. Shinichi didn't know how he knew this, but he did.

Just as soon as it had begun, the spell was broken. Realization and logic had taken hold of the detective, fishing him out of the dream world he'd slipped into. Suddenly, panic.

He was alone.

xxxxTo be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cannot even begin to say what happened to me. Last update '07?! It's almost '09!

In any case, I've resolved to finish this story. I may even revise previous chapters to my liking. Not the storyline itself, but rather the writing.

I did end up having to re-read all of this to be able to continue, but I believe I recall what I had in mind as the ending. And if not exactly, this is close enough. This also resulted in me having to break what I intended to be the last chapter into two separate chapters. Since all my other chapters were incredibly short, I thought it'd only fit to keep the remainder of them relatively short as well.

Thank you so much to the people who have continued to read and comment this during my long absence. It was actually that that brought me back to this story. If it weren't for the fact I was still finding in my email that people were actually reading this, I probably wouldn't have bothered.

So here it is- part 1 of the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Seconds ticked past slowly as if struggling to get through the heavy anticipation. The detective thought he felt his heart beat just a little faster, but he was in control. No one had shown up- the plan had failed, making him just another jewel thief. Removing his cloak he would it tightly around the Eye of Neptune, providing a thin layer of cushioning around it. Suddenly in the silence he heard a loud snap and a clink. Reacting unconsciously he dropped to his knees, holding the jewel tightly against his chest. He glanced around. Still alone. But on the floor next to him rested a portion of a small dart, the tip of which had shattered against the glass of the tanks behind him. Tracing it's route approximately into the corner of the room, Shinichi noticed a strange little contraption secured to the underneath of a camera. That was the definition of a lucky break. He supposed the police decided a small dart posed a lesser threat to the valuable animals lining the walls than a rowdy police squad armed with guns. And maybe that explained why they hadn't bothered to seal the entrances to the room. They wanted to catch Kid desperately enough to put all their trust into trinkets. It was about time too, he thought, reflecting on the usual incompetence that resulted when relying on unspecialized cops. But for a second he seemed to be missing the point. That was his cue to get out before anything else happened.

His way back through the vents was even slower than his trek in. With the Eye tucked carefully under one arm, he could hear echoes from the rainforest, calls of nocturnal creatures as well as creatures of the day who had been awoken by the commotion beyond their walls. The humidity collected on his clothes and face, cool against skin, and refreshing inside the stuffy corridor. When he emerged into the glass cage a shaky sigh escaped his chest. The moon was obscured by dark clouds, offering little in the way of light, but just enough for the detective to see small dark shapes shifting all around him. He removed the tophat, placing the concealed jewel inside it and placed the slightly irritating monocle on top.

Using the trees to conceal himself from any eyes above, Shinichi kept to the shadows, pausing whenever the copter made another round. During one of these pauses he noticed another person in the room, exposed only by the brief passing spotlight. Slowly it walked over to him. As he got closer, Shinichi could read the look of disappointment on Kid's face; It wasn't easy to miss. "No one showed," said the thief glumly. Shinichi shook his head. "At least you're safe. We'd better-"

Kid's sudden scream only triggered the animals to follow suite, the birds calling to each other loudly in a panic. The gunshot had been muffled, but it was clear enough. The magician went down, wide-eyed and terrified. He cringed as the back of his head bashed against the concrete floor, and lay on his back in a state of shock. Shinichi found himself searching his pants for a handgun that wasn't there. He made no sudden moves as his partner in crime bit his lip in agony, blood seeping through one of his pant legs.

"Show your true face, thief," came a voice Shinichi recognized. From behind a large tree emerged the source of the voice, a gun held out in front with two hands. Shinichi's response was cold, a harsh whisper through his teeth, his voice bitter.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I came to catch a criminal."

"You took my gun. And we told you to stay out of this."

"Only one truth right?" said Conan, lowering the gun. "And the truth is that he is a criminal who needs to be put in jail." With a few steps he calmly placed himself next to Kid, looking down through the large glasses. "But first, show him who you really are."

Kid cringed away from the boy, but knew escape in this shape was going to be impossible. And that he'd be leaving behind a friend. He met Shinichi's gaze. He could hear the older detective arguing that it wasn't the time or place and the younger insisting that it was, but the pain was so excruciating it seemed like they were miles away. His shin throbbed, and he was sure it was shattered, the bone shards floating freely inside his leg and digging into the muscle and soft tissue.

"You wonder why he sent you on his dirty errand instead of going himself?" insisted Conan. "He's afraid of fish. And I'm certain your friend Kaito is too."

"You're being unreasonable. The police are going to swarm here soon. If we don't get out now, I'll be thrown in jail too."

"It's alright," said Kid weakly, forcing a smile, though it wasn't very convincing. "He's right, I hate f-fi… fish." He propped himself up on one elbow, using his free hand to reach for his face. "If this is the only way to get you out of here, then…"

He gently plucked the monocle from his face. Setting it beside him, he placed his hat on to of that, ruffling his hair a little. "Sorry it had to be like this. I'm sure I disappointed you," he said solemnly through his smile, and gave a small laugh. He looked up at the handsome detective who didn't look back. He'd refused to acknowledge his gut, and he wished that option was still available. He could sense the smug attitude Conan held having finally proven his suspicions, but also guilt. The normal kid behind the mask was his friend. He hadn't meant any harm, the thief's eyes had told him that from the beginning. And his warmth was so sincere, making him wish he could be wrapped in it one more time. Setting down his own, hat, Shinichi knelt down, running his fingers through Kid's messy hair, but his eyes were fixed on the floor. "I knew it since I met you," he said quietly in reflection. Kid nodded wearily.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from the genius detective."

Swallowing his emotions was harder for Shinichi than it had been in the past, but as he did, his arms reached around the kaitou's slender shoulders, holding him gently. "No way a clown like you could disappoint me."

"Someone's coming," whispered Conan harshly. He looked at his rather pitiful older self clinging to Kid. "I'll turn Kid in and say the shot was an accident. You go hide and get out of that clothing," he said to Shinichi. But he barely budged. "Come on!" the boy urged. He set down the gun and pulled the detective away. To his surprise he saw the thief struggle to his feet, balancing skillfully on his left leg as Shinichi regained his own balance.

"Don't worry," Kid insisted. "I'll cover your escape."

"There won't be any escape, I promise you that." The trio looked up, startled at the new voice. As the stranger walked into their sight, they were surprised that this "stranger" wasn't unfamiliar at all. Her uniquely shaped spectacles and her famous face were the biggest giveaways. Her voice itself the second. "A shame you had to show up, detective. I thought I'd gotten you out of the way with that little rumor," she sneered. "It would have been better for you if you'd taken a vacation from this." Her red lips parted in a cruel smirk, visible as the clouds began to clear allowing the moonlight to stream in.

Conan looked down, scanning the floor for the lost gun, but it had apparently been kicked out of the way by one of them, for it was nowhere to be seen. Cursing himself for his own carelessness, he was helpless before the gun and silencer produced by the reporter from her purse. With nimble hands she fitted the piece onto the gun, and pointed it with confidence. "You, kid. Bring me the Eye," she demanded, her glare piercing straight through Conan.

"I refuse to assist you in a crime," he said bluntly. There was a click from the gun, not a good sign.

"Go ahead," urged Shinichi quietly.

"Quickly!" the woman barked, keeping a close eye on the three. Though Kid had any number of tricks up his sleeve, they'd be that much harder to pull off, injured as he was. And she doubted any of them would be much of a match against a straight shot like this. Looking into the hat Shinichi had stored the jewel in, Conan tested its weight and picked it up. He was right, the jewel was stored in there, wrapped for protection. Hesitantly, he walked several even paces before reaching the woman. He grudgingly held the hat out to her by the brim. She greedily tore it from his hands, faltering a little as she tried to make certain it was the spoil that she came for and keep the boy under gunpoint at the same time. But the small boy with large glasses was the least of her worries. A second shot was fired in the night. The tropical environment which had calmed down was once again lively. Shrill bird cries and flapping filled the air above them, almost ominous. Conan dove forward, catching the ball of fabric before it hit the floor as the reporter reeled backwards, the bullet stuck in her shoulder.

Having taken advantage of her momentary distraction, Shinichi lowered the gun, feeling a mixture of pride and relief for his good marksmanship. She fell back against the glass, leaning on it with her good arm, panting, but her eyes were fierce. Her gun was dropped where she had stood and well out of her reach. Conan stood over it, holding the Eye close against his chest, the hat near his feet. His heart was racing, feeling lucky to have saved it from smashing on the floor. But the relief didn't last long. The glass the woman leaned on shifted ever so slightly. Conan opened his mouth to shout but it was too late. The loosened panel popped out of its place and fell three stories to the concrete below- the same panel that Shinichi had removed to break in. She shrieked, her fingers searching frantically for something to grab on to, but to no avail, as she fell backwards and disappeared into the darkness.

As Conan rushed to the window, Shinichi set down the gun and looked at Kid. "You had your card gun, didn't you."

"I'd rather have let her get away with the jewel than with someone's life," responded Kid. "There are some things even a kaitou can't steal back."

Shinichi hugged him fiercely, nearly knocking him off his one leg. Kaito laughed a little, patting the detective on the back. "This is hardly the time. I hear the police. They must be responding to the last gunshot."

"Right," said Shinichi, quickly pulling himself away, embarrassed. "Here." He leaned down, handing the thief back the discarded parts of his disguise and grabbing his own gun. "Your blood is everywhere. They're bound to find out you were involved," he said hopelessly.

"I've got it covered," said Conan darkly walking back to meet them. "I owe you. So get out of here now." Kid looked at Shinichi, the old mischievous smile returning to his youthful face.

"You trust me, detective?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ditching the heavy vest, Shinichi felt infinitely lighter. Light enough to be carried away on Kid's hang glider too. The getaway was easy, all the security called to the scene of the crime leaving the outside nearly completely clear. Even the helicopter was nowhere in sight. It had landed on the roof of a neighboring building, the pilot being led away in cuffs.

The air was still chilly, and so was the metal gripped in his hands, but the boy next to him took his mind off it all. They left the city far behind them, soaring silently towards the sea. The glittering lights faded behind them, giving way to the dark shipyard ahead and the menacing waters beyond. But there was nothing for Kid to fear anymore, no more reason for him to risk his life for these crimes, Shinichi thought. The body would be found and identified, and from there the entire organization could be brought to justice. Next to him Kid held the hang glider, steering it with one hand and holding the Eye of Neptune in the other. There was just one last thing to do.

Landing on the deck of one of the abandoned ships still floating in the water, Kaito carefully unwrapped the mysterious jewel, tossing the cape into the wind. He held it with both hands over the water, mesmerized by its beauty. To Shinichi it almost seemed to glow in an unnatural way under the moonlight, like a ghost. "This is it. Pandora," said Kid quietly to himself. He could feel it. The energy ran through his body, made him feel as if he could float away. But he also felt the pain of all the people who had suffered for it. Including his father. He turned his head, speaking to Shinichi. "They say if you look at the moonlight through Pandora, it will grant you eternal life. What do you think of that?"

"I think it's a foolish thing to wish for. We've already seen too many people die. I want to be able to be with them again someday."

"That's true," he agreed distractedly. Kaito absolutely didn't want to live forever. But it was a strange thing to consider. Perhaps it was the doing of the jewel itself. His own curiosity wanted to know if a thing such as eternal life could be true. He held it up to his face level, gazing deeply into it. Shinichi felt himself tensing. Kaito wouldn't really go through with it, would he? Then he remembered the feeling he'd felt when he was holding it. Kaito had even seemed to forget his injured leg, and was standing on it as if nothing had happened. The kaitou's arms raised just a touch higher. He couldn't let him risk it. From behind Kid, Shinichi grabbed one arm firmly, but not rough. "The mystery is greater when the audience doesn't know the secret of the magician's magic."

Kid chuckled a little. "Yeah, yeah. I know what I have to do." He released the jewel with both hands, but it didn't drop. Levitating feet over the water, it slowly drifted further out into the dark sea. When it was only a small glimmer in the night, it slowly sank into the water without making a noise, disappearing from the world. Kid lowered his arms, feeling the heavy burden lift from his entire being. With a cry of joy, countless doves burst forth from his jacket, flying in spirals around them and leaving a small rain of feathers in their wake. Shinichi smiled, genuinely happy. "Your father would have been proud," he whispered with a small kiss on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story of the large crime ring that was recently caught was the highlight of the news for some time. One of the heads had been posing as a reporter in order to get close to valuable jewels. The night they were captured, another one had posed as an officer and manned a helicopter patrol in to provide access and keep an eye on the real police. The reporter was found dead with a gunshot wound. A boy present at the scene of the crime, apparently locked in during closing, said that the animal noises spooked the woman and had caused a misfire.

So all the news channels claimed.

Shinichi sat relaxed on the couch, leaning against Kaito who had one of his arms around the other boy's shoulders. "How did you pull it off, kid?" the magician asked, talking to the boy sitting in another chair. "Especially with all my blood."

Conan shrugged. "I told them that she had bled everywhere and I didn't want to get in trouble for dirtying the place so I cleaned it up. They took my word for it. Seeing as she died of the fall, it didn't seem like a huge deal."

"Nice move," he said, flashing a thumbs-up, before stretching his arms and letting out a dramatic yawn. "Well I've had enough of this news. Mind if I crash in your room, Shin-chan? You're more than welcome to join me," he added with a wink.

"Go ahead," said Shinichi, turning a dark shade of pink as he noticed the skeptical look Conan was giving him. Leaving the detective with a kiss on the cheek, Kaito bound up the stairs and dove into the twin bed, his face buried in one of the pillows. Downstairs Shinichi gave a nervous laugh and flipped channels listlessly, feeling restless.

"Just go ahead," said Conan with a defeated sigh after a few minutes. "I'll be at the Dr's."

Waiting until the boy had shut the door behind him, Shinichi jumped to his feet and raced up the stairs, unable to contain himself any longer.

xxxx THE END (or is it?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes. It's done. FINALLY.

Sadly this has been one of my better endings. I considered building on it, but that would go past the rating that I set for the story. Alas. Maybe I'll do a short bit on that later, eh? ~.^

So I hope it wasn't disappointing. I admit I'd do a few things differently in setting up the plot had I done it more recently, but I think it flowed well enough.

Thank you for reading. Until later~


End file.
